


Unexpected Valentine's Day Surprise

by vg_wryatt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vg_wryatt/pseuds/vg_wryatt
Summary: Kara invites Lena to her apartment on Valentine's day, after Lena's been through a hell of a day.





	

Lena was safe, that's all that mattered to Kara. She didn't think twice of going for Lena even if there was a chance of dying, she couldn't just sit back and wait for the DEO's team to arrive and save Lena they wouldn't make it on time. Kara knew she had feeling for the green eyed woman, but she fell more in love with the woman when she tried to protect her. Kara couldn't understand how the woman who was only human and could die tried protecting the girl of steel who was suppose to be invincible. Kara had left Lena in the DEO's care and left. After a few hours of debating Kara went to L-Corp, she needed to thank Lena for all the flowers she had delivered to her office. Kara was immediately let in by Jess. Kara looked at Lena and was breathless at how beautiful the woman looked even after everything she went through.

"Kara hi." Lena said with a smile on her face. She and Kara both sat on the couch.

"How are you?" Kara asked truly concerned for her friend.

"I'm doing well, considering everything that happened." Lena said. Kara couldn't help but feel bad for not being able to protect Lena from what she had to go through. The women discussed the article that was published on Lena and Lena couldn't help but feel that Kara was too kind with the words she used in that article.

"So my office is overflowing with flowers." Kara stated.

"Really?" Lena tried acting like if she didn't already know that.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did." Lena confessed. "I don't know how to thank you. Supergirl told me that it was you who sent her." Lena knew that the blushing reporter was National City's hero. That was the reason why she tried protecting Supergirl when her mother threaten to hurt her, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to the only source of happiness she had in her life.

"Well that's what friends are for." Lena smiled to hide her pain. She didn't know if she should smile because they were friends or cry because that all her and Kara would ever be.

"I'm sorry." Lena said realizing she must have ruined Kara's night.

"For what?"

"For ruining your Valentine's day." Lena explained.

"Oh I had no plans, did you?" Kara asked hoping that the woman would say no. 

"No."

"Would you like to come over and watch a movie." Kara said and instantly regretted it. "You don't have to, I know you must-"

"I would love to Kara."

 

  Once at Kara's apartment they made themselves comfortable on that couch. Kara had put the movie _Imagine Me and You._ She put the movie because Alex had told her she should watch. Kara had no idea it was a gay movie and when she released it she looked over at Lena to make sure she was fine. Kara blushed when Lena caught her staring. Finding the courage inside of her Kara leaned in and pressed her lips on Lena's. At first the CEO was caught by surprised, but she responded to the kiss and took control. Lena slowly ran her tongue across Kara's bottom lip and was granted access to explore the blonde's mouth. When air became necessary Lena pulled away.

"Wow." Kara mumbled and Lena lightly chuckled. Kara stood up and led Lena to her room. Kara pulled the woman in once again to capture her lips. Tongues dance together exploring the other's mouth. Lena mover her kisses along Kara's jaw and down to her neck.

"We can stop if you want?" Lean said not wanting to rush Kara to do anything she wasn't sure of.

"No." Kara said. "Please continue." She added. Lena smiled who was she to say no to the city's greatest hero. Lena continued kissing the blonde as her hands went to work untucking the pink sweater from the pink skirt. Pulling away she lifted the sweater and with Kara's help it was completely off revealing the red laced bra. Lena pushed Kara softly onto the bed and admired the newly exposed skin.

"Miss Danvers were you expecting to get to laid tonight?" Lena teased.

"I was hoping." Kara answered truthfully. Lena smiled widen. She went back to kissing Kara and once again left a trail of kisses along her neck. "You have too much clothes." Kara protested. Lena got off the bed and quickly took off her black pants and blouse. Kara watched in awe as Lena stood in front of her wearing only black lace bra and panties. Lena and Kara kissed and let their hands roam freely. Lena traveled her hand lower until she reached Kara's panties and groaned in pleasure when she felt that Kara was soaking wet.

"You're soaking wet Kara." Lena whispered in her ear. Kara could feel the heat building up with in her. She needed Lena. Lena unhooked Kara's bra and threw it to the side. Latching onto the stiff nipple Lena teased the blonde. As she continued to tease her Lena slip her hand under the fabric of Kara's panties and was delighted by the wetness that greeted her finger. Lena moved the next nipple wanting to give it the same amount of attention and began to suck on it.

"Please." Kara begged. Lena stopped her movement and looked up at Kara.

"Please what Kara?" Lena rubbed small circled close to Kara's clit and enjoyed watching as Kara bit her lip, trying to suppress the moan.

"Please fuck me." Kara said. She didn't care if she sounded desperate because she was. She needed Lena inside of her. She needed to feel the woman on top of her inside of her since the day they met. Lena did as she was asked and insert two finger into Kara.

"Don't!" Lena growled. "I want to hear you scream." Kara didn't have to be told twice and let herself scream. She screamed Lena's name at the top of her lungs as she climaxed. Lena waited for the woman to ride out her orgasm. When Kara was down from her high Lena removed Kara's panties. She had been dying to taste the woman. Lena spread Kara's legs apart and kissed the inside of both of her thighs. Small noises once again escaped Kara's mouth. Slowly Lena made one long lick inside of Kara's still wet folds and was intoxicated by the taste. Lena continued licking Kara's clit rapidly increasing the pace as Kara got louder. Lena sucked on Kara's swollen bud and that pushed the blonde to orgasm again. Lena smiled and went back up to kiss Kara. As they kissed Kara flipped them over. Kara unhooked Lena's bra and began to play with Lena's exposed chest. She suck and slightly bit Lena's nipple. Kara noticed that Lena would moan even louder when she did that and continued for a while. Kissing down Lena's toned stomach Kara removed Lena's panties. Kara left a trail of hickies that she knew she might get in trouble for later but at the moment she could care less. Kara licked and sucked Lena's clit as she pushed in and out two fingers. Quickly the CEO came, yelling Kara's name and begging her not to stop. When Lena came down from her high Kara slipped up to kiss the woman. They laid there  staring at each other. Both silently admiring the other.

"Lena I lo-"

"Don't say it Kara." Lena begged. "You don't have to say it just because we slept together. I want you to know that this can be no strings attached."

"I need you to listen, the words that I'm about to say aren't because I feel obligated they are being said because it's what I felt for a long time now." Kara explained.

"Okay."

"Lena Luthor I love you."

"I love you too Kara Danvers." Kara pulled Lena in and both woman fell asleep.

 

   Alex had been knocking on her sister's door for the past ten minutes and still she had no answer.

"Babe you sure you don't want me to breakdown the door?" Maggie asked. Alex shook her head no as she got her copy of the key out and unlocked the door. Alex had come to see her sister with Maggie because Maggie wanted to apologize to Kara for being rude when she arrest Lena Luthor but Maggie didn't want to come alone. Alex pulled out her gun when she saw that the TV was still on and there was a full box of potstickers. Maggie did the same and followed Alex. Alex silently headed to her sister's room.

"What the hell!" Alex shouted as she saw a very naked Lena and Kara wrapped in each other's arms. Kara shot up and instantly pulled the blanket to cover her and Lena. Kara hid her face trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Good morning Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer." Lena greet them calmly.

"What are you two doing here?" Kara asked.

"Well Maggie wanted to apologize, so I brought her but when you didn't answer for ten minutes I thought you were hurt. What the fuck Kara you're suppose to have super hearing. I did not have to see my baby sister naked with Lena Luthor."

"Good job by the way Baby Danvers." Maggie commented. 

"I can't believe I lost another stupid bet because of you." Alex graoned as she walked out.

"What did you two bet?" Kara asked.

"I betted your sister that you would sleep with Lena before you ever slept with Mon-goose." Maggie said. With that the two woman were left alone.     

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just needed practice writing smut. I know it's horrible, but that's why I need practice.


End file.
